


Kiss of Death

by Roxi2Star



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Assassins & Hitmen, Alternate Universe - Dystopia, Assassin!Lovino, M/M, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-26
Updated: 2015-08-26
Packaged: 2018-04-17 07:44:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4658328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Roxi2Star/pseuds/Roxi2Star
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“That’s awful. Was Lovino your old name?” </p><p>“No. They gave that to me because it sounds sexy and also has a root in Italian means I ruin. But recently people don’t even call me that.” Lovino said. “You might of heard this name.” </p><p>“What is it...?” </p><p>“The Kiss of Death.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kiss of Death

“What’s your name.” The police officer said getting a look at the boy cuffed to the chair. He was feminine in build, brown hair with a wayward curl, golden eyes and scantily clad. Only wearing ankle boots that laced up, short jean shorts and a black top that had a high neck. He had a few black straps around his arms and one on his left thigh. “Don’t make me repeat the question.”

“I’m not in your database.” He said. 

“I know. You don’t have a chip. It’s why we’re asking for you name.” The officer said. “Now, please tell me your name.” 

“How about you tell me yours instead?” He asked leaning back licking his lips. 

“My name is on my badge.” The officer said softly. 

“I wanna hear you say it.” The boy said looking up at him through his long lashes, even batting them slightly. 

“James.” He said. “Now, start talking. Tell me why you were by that dead body. We have reason to believe you killed him.”

“James.” The boy said softly, seductively “That’s a nice name James.” He said “Tell me James, is this being recorded?” 

“Yes. It is.” James, the police officer said. 

“Make it stop. Turn off the camera or I won’t tell you anything. And I have a lot to talk about... About the rebellion.” He said and smirked. 

“I... One moment.” He said. James left the room and came back after a moment. “You are very lucky. They must believe you that you have what we need. No recordings are being taken.” 

“Swear.” 

“I swear.” He said. 

“Swear on something that matters.” The boy said “Swear on your dick.” 

“I swear on my penis.” James said. “Now tell me.” 

“My name is Lovino.” 

“Lovino...?” 

“Just Lovino. I didn’t need a last name. I am an assassin. Made for this world to strike. My lips are poison, you see. And I’m fucking sexy. So the rebellion gives me a target and I strike with a kiss.” He gave a wink “When ingested my poison causes the target to die in a few seconds.” 

“And the poison doesn’t affect you?” James asked. 

“Of course not.” Lovino said with a roll of his eyes. “What would be the point of that?” 

“Have you always been this way? A weapon?” 

“No. Supposedly I was someone before. But whoever that was, was removed. No memories, no personality. Just killer.” Lovino said. 

“That’s awful. Was Lovino your old name?” 

“No. They gave that to me because it sounds sexy and also has a root in Italian means I ruin. But recently people don’t even call me that.” Lovino said. “You might of heard this name.” 

“What is it...?” 

“The Kiss of Death.” 

“Oh.” James had heard of him. Was this the killer who had a body count of 40 plus government officials...? Certainly a big arrest... he was getting promoted for sure! “I have heard of you.” 

“Mm... James you’re quite good looking you know?” Lovino said tilting his head to the side. 

“Yes. Now tell me about the Rebellion.” He said. He was going to milk this... 

“I told you a lot. I said some very personal things. I’m hurt that you aren’t appreciating how much I’m opening up here.” 

“Lovino please tell me about the Rebellion.” James pleaded. 

“No.” Lovino said and turned his head away. “Unless...” 

“Unless?” 

“I’m kinda horny James. It’s been awhile since I had a good cock. I can see yours from here... I’ve been fighting a boner this whole time.” Lovino said 

“I’m not dumb.” James said. “If this is your plot to kill me-”

“Just don’t kiss me.” Lovino said. “Don’t taste my lips. Let me suck you off. You don’t even need to uncuff me. Just sit here on the table, pull it out and I’ll do the rest. Pretty please?” He asked “I’m dying...” 

“Why the fuck are you so hot?” James asked. 

“It’s how I was made” Lovino said almost drooling. James sat on the edge of the table and pulled out his half hard cock. He pulled Lovino closer. He grinned and took the cock in his mouth, moaning around it. He bobbed his head, pulling off to give it a long lick. 

“Mmm... fuck...” 

“James~” Lovino said as he kissed the cock. “I’m afraid I’ve been very bad.” He gave his cock a big lick. “Mmm, you’re so big it’s hard to focus...” 

“Yeah?” James asked, feeling light headed. 

“I forgot to tell you something.” Lovino said. “My poison... Seeps through skin.” he took his cock into his mouth. James tried to jump up but his legs were numb. “Mm... Shame you’ll be dead in a moment. You have a nice cock.” Loving reached forward and grabbed the keys off his belt with his teeth. James tried to stop him but he could no longer move. Lovino unlocked his wrists. “Bye James~” He said. 

And James died. Lovino took the gun off his belt and smirked. This would do. He turned the safety off and stepped out of the interrogation room. He marched through the police station, the gun sticking out his back pocket, daring people to stop him, 

No one did. 

Lovino left the station and made his way to a touch screen portal. Portals were planted all over the city and had multiple uses. Calling friends if you lost your phone, getting cash, getting information... Lovino stepped up to one. It came alive. 

“Welcome to Portal! Please keep still so I can scan your chi-” 

Lovino waved his hand over the machine. He had a chip, but a smaller one in his hand. The screen changed and became a black one with a field to type in. Lovino pulled up the keyboard and quickly typed in. 

Sanchez is dead

After a moment the screen lit up and money printed from the machine. After he took the money the screen displayed a face with a name and a short description. His next target was an assassin. Like himself. He was handsome. Lovino hated it when they were handsome. Waste of a good face... This man had nice well cared for brown hair and green eyes... Very spanish look to him. 

“Antonio Fernandez” Lovino read. Sexy name too... His predicted location was a nearby bar... Lovino hit the accept button. He pocketed the money and set off for the bar. He dropped the gun down a sewer grate. He wouldn’t need it. 

The bar had a stupid name. Lovino didn’t care to remember it. It was nice, dark and had loud music. Lovino’s target was easy to spot. He sat alone in a both searching the place until he spotted Lovino. He smirked and beckoned him. Lovino smirked and sauntered over to the handsome target and sat next to him. 

“What’s a pretty thing like you doing in a place like this?” Antonio asked. 

“Oh, just looking for a good time.” Lovino said with a smirk. 

“Do you know how dirty that sounds?” Antonio asked. 

“Yeah.” He said. “I like it dirty.” 

“Oh?” Antonio chuckled. “I like it rough. Could you handle that?” 

“We hardly know each other.” Lovino said “I don’t even know your name.” 

“Yet you sat here in my booth after I asked you too. Like a good submissive.” He said with a smirk. Lovino wouldn’t lie. That was hot. 

“Please. I sat here because I wanted to.” Lovino smirked. “I like it rough. Could you handled being dominated by a little boy?” 

“No.” Antonio said. “But the good thing is I would make the little boy beg for mercy.” Lovino bit his lip. He would love to but, he had a job to do.

“How about we start with a kiss?” Lovino asked. 

“Are you sure?” Antonio asked. 

“Yes.” And Lovino pulled him down into a kiss. Antonio grabbed him by the wrists with one hand and pulled him into his lap with the other. Lovino purred softly, enjoying this more than he should... Antonio bit at his lip and sent shivers down his spine. Lovino kissed him back deeper, waiting for the hand holding him close to loosened. 

But it didn’t. 

Lovino pulled back after a moment, looking confused. Antonio looked just as bewildered. 

“You aren’t dead.” They both said at once. “What?” 

“My kisses are poison!” Lovino said “That should have killed you!” 

“So are mine.” Antonio said and sighed. “You’re an assassin, right?” 

“I.... Yes. So are you.” 

“Lovino, aka the kiss of death?” 

“Antonio Fernandez aka the hot asshole who my kisses don’t kill.” Lovino said right back. “Holy shit...”

“Are you thinking what I’m thinking...?” Antonio asked slowly.

“Probably.” 

“That we are the only people for each other.” 

“Are you saying you want to be star crossed assassins.” Lovino said 

“Yeah. I also really wanna take you home. It’ll be nice to fuck someone who doesn’t die if I get sloppy..” 

“Yeah... Lets fuck.” Lovino said nodding. 

He really needed it.


End file.
